Recueil de petits OS Gen ou Het
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Résultats de différents défis avec limite de temps. OS. 1 : MEGSTIEL. 2 : Garth, Meg et Cass. 3 : Dean et Cass. 4 : Sam et Dean "la Bouffe". 5 : Bobby et Samuel Campbell "Panic Room".
1. Megstiel

**Ici seront regroupés les résultats des différents défis avec limite de temps qui m'ont été posés et que je ne souhaite pas publier séparément.**

**Cette série-ci sera composée d'OS Gen ou Het.**

* * *

**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice: Ishtar205**, merci à toi d'accepter de corriger du non-slash et du non-M

* * *

**Pairing** : Meg/Castiel  
**Thème **: Déménagement  
**Temps** : 15 minutes.

-L'armoire je la pose ici ?

Avec sa force surhumaine, Castiel soulevait l'armoire en bois massif d'une seule main sans aucun problème. Sur le canapé Meg soupira.

-Oui, mets là dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre.

-ça ne va pas cacher la lumière du jour ?

-Je ne suis pas une plante, je ne vis pas de soleil et d'eau fraîche... Par contre je ne dirais pas non à l'amour et l'eau fraîche, sourit Meg avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Castiel lui répondit d'un air tendre :

-Pourtant tu es ma rose épineuse... Ta beauté mériterait d'être éclatante au lieu de se cacher dans les méandres de ton âme défaite et tourmentée... mais je sais ce qui se cache au fond de toi. Et je t'aime pour ça, et pour toute l'ombre aussi. Tu es mon tout, tu es mon ying et je suis ton yang... Nous nous complétons comme...

-Assez de poésie pour aujourd'hui sinon je risque de vomir avant le déjeuner.

-Je déplace le canapé aussi ?

-Pose-le au milieu de la pièce.

-Devant la TV ? J'aime la TV, déclara Castiel en soulevant sans effort le canapé où était allongée Meg.

-Chéri, ton écran plat passera par la fenêtre avant la fin de la semaine... assura la démone toujours de sa voix si douce qui faisait frissonner l'ange au plus profond de sa grâce depuis toujours.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui était indispensable. Et il voyait la bonté cachée en elle. Ce que visiblement Sam avait entraperçu aussi, raison pour laquelle les Winchester l'avaient laissée en vie malgré la forte envie de Dean d'en finir avec la démone. Cass se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un peu de jalousie de la part de son ami. Ils avaient été si proches autrefois, mais trop de trahisons les avaient éloignés... Meg était restée près de lui pendant sa convalescence, et même après, elle était la bouée de sauvetage qui l'avait empêché de se noyer, elle tenait à lui, il en était sûr.

Une fois le déménagement effectué, Cass se posa sur le canapé à côté de Meg et fixa la TV éteinte comme si lui-même était sur off.

-Maintenant, que dirais tu de déplacer quelques meubles... avança Meg en posant une main sur le bras de Cass qui se détendit automatiquement.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous venons de faire ?

-Je parle de les déplacer d'une autre manière...

-Oh, fit Castiel. Réalisant. Je suis près à rechambouler la pièce si c'est ce que tu désires.

-Comme je l'ai dit, assez de poésie, mon ange. Montre-moi ce que tu as appris du livreur de pizza ! ordonna Meg en saisissant Castiel par sa cravate et en le poussant d'une main pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

-La baby-sitter et le livreur de pizza étaient moins vêtus dans le film... déclara Castiel en gardant son air impénétrable.

Il claqua des doigts et tous deux se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements.

-Quel frimeur tu fais ! S'exclama la démone en se jetant sur son ange avec un sourire carnassier.


	2. Garth, Meg et Cass

**Ici seront regroupés les résultats des différents défis avec limite de temps qui m'ont été posés et que je ne souhaite pas publier séparément.**

**Cette série-ci sera composée d'OS Gen ou Het**

**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice: Anda**

* * *

**Pairing **: Garth/Meg  
**Thème **: Impala  
**Temps** : 30 minutes

* * *

**En attendant les Winchester.**

Dean, Sam et Garth étaient partis chercher le pendentif maudit qui empêchait le fantôme qui les menait en bateau depuis deux jours de quitter leur monde. Ils avaient emmené Meg avec eux bon gré mal gré, parce que Castiel avait insisté. Dean aurait voulu l'avoir à portée de vue pendant qu'ils affrontaient l'esprit vengeur, mais Castiel préférait rester dehors pour admirer le clair de lune.

-Allez-y, je leur servirai de chaperon ! Assura Garth aux frères Winchester. Vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir sans moi... Courage les gars ! Insista-t-il en les voyant hésiter.

Dean tiqua un peu. Laisser son ange avec une démone, et laisser Garth avec ladite démone... Sam lui fit son air "tu exagère Dean et de toute façon on a pas le temps" et il le suivit dans la boutique d'antiquaire.

-Cet astre n'est-il pas merveilleux ? Demanda Cass à ses compagnons.

Garth s'appuya contre sa voiture et se perdit lui aussi dans la contemplation de la lune.

-Si.

-Et pourtant il n'existe à nos yeux que par l'intermédiaire du soleil... ça me fait penser à toi Meg, déclara-t-il à la démone. On voit ta beauté par rapport aux humains. Leur âme rayonne et la tienne est plus sombre et tordue, mais c'est sa différence qui fait sa beauté. Tu es si belle dans tes blessures...

-Laisse mon âme tranquille Clarence, fit Meg d'une voix monocorde.

-Moi ça m'a toujours fait penser à un yoyo qui disparaîtrait en partie entre les doigts d'un expert en yoyo quand elle monte et descend, déclara Garth en soupirant, fixant toujours l'astre de même que l'ange brisé.

-Superbe. Constata Meg. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller avec les deux gars qui me détestent plutôt que rester avec Baudelaire et Ponge.

Sa voix était douce et souple malgré le sarcasme, elle gardait la même voix pour dire des paroles blessante ou rassurantes et Cass l'adorait. Elle le rassurait, pilier au milieu du monde devenu trop vaste et trop intense pour lui, elle était simple, elle était là. Quand à Garth il la trouvait juste sympa. Du moins pour une démone.

-Garth... commença Meg, j'ai une idée mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de toi mon chou.

La voix était douce et détendue, presque envoûtante. Cass sourit et Garth tourna la tête vers elle.

-Je te préviens, pas de trucs démoniaques avec moi. Ça ne prendra pas, je suis un expert.

-Non, assura Meg. Comme tu l'as constaté, Dean-boy ne me porte pas dans son cœur, fit-elle d'un air détaché. J'aimerais faire un petit quelque chose pour lui. Une main tendue, un pas vers lui... visiblement m'occuper de son ange ne suffit pas, finit-elle d'une voix un peu dédaigneuse. Je cherche un peu de reconnaissance dans cette vie de débauche qu'est la mienne...

-Mais tu as toute ma reconnaissance Meg, intervint Cass.

-Je te remercie Cass, mais je cherche celle de ton ex.

-Heu en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Demanda Garth.

-Il adore sa voiture n'est-ce pas ? Dis Meg d'une voix trainante. J'ai même l'impression qu'il préfère sa voiture à son ange, alors je pourrais peut être m'en occuper aussi...

-Je ne touche pas à cette voiture moi ! La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de monter dedans c'était avec des cacahouètes ! Ben je suis resté sur le parking et j'ai fait du stop !

-L'Impala est la maison de Dean. Intervint sobrement Cass.

-Et tu ne crois pas que sa maison aurait besoin d'un petit coup de jeune ? Il garde les mêmes meubles depuis les années 70...

Cass décolla son regard de la lune et le planta dans celui de Meg. Il plissait les yeux, dans une réflexion intense.

-Je ne pense pas que Dean aimerait qu'on touche à sa maison.

-Peu importe. L'autoradio déconne. Je pensais en acheter un plus récent et le remplacer...

-C'est vrai, il grésille salement, opina Garth. On alors c'est son stock de vieilles cassettes usées à force d'être rejouées et rejouées encore...

Garth sortit son MP3.

-Avec ça pas de risques ! Je peux écouter Jacques Higelin avec une netteté incroyable jusque dans les années 2050. Enfin si je tiens jusque-là, précisa le chasseur.

Être chasseur impliquait une durée de vie beaucoup plus courte que la moyenne nationale, et une mort violente à 100% de chances.

-Qui est Jacques Higelin ? demanda Meg.

-C'est un chanteur français qui...

Au mot "français" Meg cria "Stop !"

-Tu devrais écouter Meg, intervint Castiel. Il m'est arrivé d'assister à ses concerts il y a quelques années maintenant alors que je surveillais un possible futur jeune prophète qui s'appelait Patrick, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il est devenu...

-Ferme-là un peu mon ange, je parle voiture avec Garth.

-Jusqu'ici j'ai bien compris qu'on parlait voiture, mais je vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider. Et je pense pas que je devrais le faire.

-Changer l'autoradio de Dean, répéta Meg sans aucune once d'énervement dans sa voix. Ça implique de l'éloigner suffisamment.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire ça pendant qu'il dort, répondit Garth en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas me pointer avec un autoradio. Je ne me pointe jamais avec rien, et ils me surveillent comme si j'étais un chien prêt à mordre.

-Mais tu es un chien prêt à mordre Meg, intervint Castiel. Sauf que la main qui devrait te nourrir et t'apporter de l'amour ne te montre que du mépris... Tu devrais peut être essayer quelque chose d'autre avec Dean, je doute toujours que toucher l'Impala soit une bonne idée.

-Te toucher toi serait une encore moins bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te mordre moi Meg. Je ne me bats plus, j'étais un chien d'attaque je ne suis plus qu'une abeille butineuse qui parcourt le vaste monde et revient toujours à la plus belle des roses...

-Hey ! Les gars ! S'exclama Garth. Assez de flirt ok ! Quand je disais que je vous chaperonnerais c'était une expression. Et une chose dont laquelle je suis certain, c'est que Dean n'apprécierait pas que vous fassiez vos petites affaires à l'arrière de sa voiture.

-D'ailleurs la banquette aurait besoin d'un coup de neuf aussi... depuis quand n'a-t-il pas changé la mousse intérieure ? Ça manque de confort. Je suis sûre qu'il se sert toujours de la marque d'époque... les humains ont inventé de meilleurs soutiens pour des matières pareilles depuis... Je peux leur reconnaître ça.

-Bon. J'achète un autoradio c'est ça ? Et je te l'apporte dans la nuit ? Demanda Garth à Meg. Ou alors on éventre la banquette arrière en sachant qu'on va finir dans le même état qu'elle ?

-C'est ça Garth... Et Dean me vouera peut-être un peu plus d'attention.

-Meg... Je l'ai sorti des enfers, sauvé de la perdition et reconstitué son âme et son corps, j'ai veillé sur lui, je lui ai apporté mon soutien, je suis tombé pour lui, et il m'a toujours utilisé comme une arme et porté à peine de l'attention en dehors de ça... ce n'est pas avec un simple autoradio que tu t'attireras son affection.

-Et si on allait lui chercher un bon burger avec tes pouvoirs Cass ? Intervint Garth. Après cette mission je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir. Nous sommes à des kilomètres m à la ronde du premier diner et j'ai compté : il n'a rien avalé depuis 5h

-Depuis quand tu comptes ça ? Demanda Meg cette fois ci vraiment curieuse.

-Parce qu'on a mangé ensemble la dernière fois et que je commence à avoir faim !

-Ah, l'appel du ventre... commenta Castiel.

-Va pour le burger, soupira Meg... Cass mon chou ?

-Rien de trop beau pour toi ma rose épineuse...


	3. Dean Cass, Le Placard

**Ici seront regroupés les résultats des différents défis avec limite de temps qui m'ont été posés et que je ne souhaite pas publier séparément.**

**Cette série-ci sera composée d'OS Gen ou Het**

* * *

**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice: Anda**

* * *

**Pairing **: Destiel  
**Thème **: Placard  
**Temps** : 30 minutes.

* * *

**Le Placard.**

Son père lui serra le poignet à lui faire mal. Il sentait les os se déplacer entre ses tendons et ses muscles souples de petit enfant. A cet âge-là, les os de la main et du poignet n'étaient pas encore soudés entre eux, un peu comme la fontanelle des bébés. Il y en avait moins que chez l'adulte, c'était beaucoup de cartilage.

Il s'arqueboutait, résistant comme il le pouvait. Son père le souleva alors tout entier, pendu par le bras au-dessus du sol. Il glapit de terreur et de douleur.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Sammy pleurait.

Sammy avait faim depuis un moment déjà. Dean était sûr qu'il avait faim. Alors quelques minutes avant il l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait donné un cookie au chocolat. Un morceau s'était coincé dans sa gorge et il s'était mis à tousser. Effaré, Dean s'était mis à crier. Leur père bien que comatant à moitié avait eu la présence d'esprit d'intervenir. Il avait fait recracher le morceau de biscuit à Sam et aussitôt que celui-ci était sorti d'affaire, il l'avait reposé dans son landau et s'était mis dans une colère noire. Il avait hurlé des horreurs à Dean et l'avait globalement fait se sentir le fils et le frère le plus indigne au monde.

Maintenant il enfermait Dean à double tour dans un placard. Pour lui rappeler qu'on ne donnait pas de gâteau à un bébé, mais seulement des biberons. Sammy était trop jeune pour la nourriture solide. Pourtant Dean mangeait bien des cookies. Après il n'avait plus faim. Mais oui, il savait que son frère était trop petit pour ça. Papa et Maman lui avaient déjà expliqué auparavant. C'était de sa faute si Sammy avait failli s'étouffer, il aurait pu mourir comme lui avait bien fait comprendre son père. Mais Dean n'avait que quatre ans... et Sammy pleurait en silence depuis plus d'une heure sans que son père n'ait rien fait. Dean était venu le voir, le secouer un peu dans le canapé, mais son père l'avait repoussé en lui disant que ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose, non ? Il savait que Sammy avait faim. Lui aussi il avait faim. Mais les biberons, il savait les donner mais pas les préparer... Et il ne savait même pas s'il restait encore du lait en poudre.

Dans son placard, dans la chambre, Dean entendait Sammy pleurer, et pleurer encore, comme si on l'assassinait. Il était effrayé, et tout seul... Il était tout seul parce que Dean avait entendu la porte extérieure claquer et John s'en aller. Et Sammy pleurait, et pleurait... Et Dean pleurait aussi. Il avait fait une bêtise, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Maman était partie, Papa n'était plus vraiment Papa, il ne croisait que des étrangers. Il savait qu'il devait prendre soin de Sammy mais il ne savait pas comment. De haut de ses quatre ans il n'avait que quelques bases, ce que les parents acceptent de bien laisser faire leurs autres enfants avec le dernier né...

Dean pleurait dans son placard, de peur, de rage, de désespoir, de tristesse... Il pleurait en écho aux pleurs de Sammy... il aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer... Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire à sa place au moins. Tout plutôt que son petit frère soit malheureux.

C'était tout noir dans ce placard, les parois étaient rêches, c'était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse rester assis très longtemps, les genoux repliés sous le menton, pas assez d'espace pour que sa poitrine aspire assez d'air pour pleurer, alors il se tenait debout... mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'air non plus, qu'il étouffait...

Soudain la porte du placard s'entrebâilla... une lumière douce et diffuse, presque bleutée s'en dégagea. Dean renifla. Ses pleurs cessèrent quand il n'entendit que le silence. Sammy ne pleurait plus... Son père était rentré sans qu'il l'entende et s'occupait de Sam en ayant ouvert le placard ?  
Dean rampa à quatre pattes hors du réduit et se mit debout. Il se dirigea vers le petit salon et tomba sur une jeune fille brune de peut-être dix ans qui tenait son Sammy contre elle et le berçait doucement. Aussitôt Dean se jeta sur elle

-Repose le ! Repose mon frère ! S'exclama-t-il, plein de colère et de peur, serrant ses petits poings, prêt à en découdre.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprise, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Sam à des étrangers.

La petite fille reposa Sam dans son landau et sourit à Dean. Un doux sourire comme il n'en avait plus reçu depuis que sa mère était venue le border la dernière fois dans son petit lit... C'était il y a si peu de temps et pourtant une éternité.

La petite fille se tourna et prit un biberon posé sur la table.

-Tu veux lui donner son biberon ? Demanda-t-elle à Dean.

Elle sentait un léger parfum de vanille, elle était belle, avec de longs cheveux, la peau laiteuse et des yeux bleus profonds comme un océan. Dean se sentait attiré dans ces yeux mais secoua sa petite tête blonde et bouclée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il. Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

-Je m'appelle Castiel. Et j'ai toujours été là Dean. Je suis présent même quand tu ne me vois pas.

La réponse déconcerta Dean.

-Vous êtes un ange ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa mère lui avait appris que les anges veillaient sur lui.

-Oui. Répondit Castiel.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous laissé ma maman mourir ?! Cria Dean, plein de rage et de désespoir.

Son cri de colère effraya son frère et il se remit à pleurer. Castiel le pris délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il était un objet extrêmement fragile qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manipuler, et le donna à Dean qui le berça.

-Je suis là Sammy, ça va aller... chut, chut... tu as faim pas vrai ? Je vais te donner à manger.

Castiel tendit le biberon à l'enfant et Dean le pris malgré son air méfiant.

Dean alla s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, cala la tête de Sam contre son épaule, elle-même calée avec l'accoudoir du canapé par son coude, et commença à lui donner à manger. Il avait très faim, il avalait goulûment chaque gorgée, trop vite, et Dean fut obligé de l'arrêter au milieu du biberon pour lui faire faire un premier rôt.

Castiel regardait la scène sans sourire, juste statique, ses longs cheveux raides ne bougeaient pas, sa poitrine n'était soulevée par aucun souffle. Pourtant quand les deux enfants s'endormirent ensemble sur le canapé, un fin sourire éclaira vraiment le visage de son vaisseau, et il valait tous les éclairs du paradis.

Quand John rentra, il avait tout oublié. Et fut rassuré de trouver ses fils tranquillement endormis, sans se poser plus de questions. Castiel avait agi, Castiel était toujours là, mais caché, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à laisser Dean dans son placard, et il avait agi alors qu'il devait simplement observer. Cela lui vaudrait des remontrances de la part de ses supérieurs. Et plus jamais il n'apparaîtrait au regard de Dean. Observant son protégé de loin en loin sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il était si seul... Il priait secrètement son Père pour un jour pouvoir l'aider, pouvoir l'aimer comme personne ne semblait vouloir le faire. Et il attendait ce jour avec espoir...

_Note : Mouais on peut pas dire que j'ai respecté "destiel"..._


	4. Sam Dean, La Bouffe

**Ici seront regroupés les résultats des différents défis avec limite de temps qui m'ont été posés et que je ne souhaite pas publier séparément.**

**Cette série-ci sera composée d'OS Gen ou Het**

**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Bêtalectrice: Anda**

* * *

**Pairing **: Sam et Dean  
**Thème** : La bouffe.  
**Temps **: 35 minutes.

* * *

**La Bouffe.**

Sam aurait voulu être végétarien. Réellement. Ça avait aussi un lien avec son intérêt pour tout ce qui était "organic", bio, durant ses périodes "vie normale". Mais passer son temps sur les routes était complètement incompatible avec le végétarisme. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à maintenir un certain équilibre alimentaire... Il n'était pas gourmand, il n'était pas tenté comme Dean de goûter toutes les spécialités locales qu'ils croisaient. Juste s'il fallait manger, autant que ça soit bon et sain? Il n'avait jamais manqué de nourriture mais rien ne l'avait jamais particulièrement transporté. Son frère le charriait souvent avec ses salades et ses plats sans gluten, son tofu et son lait de soja. Il n'aurait pas compris la démarche même si Sam avait pris des heures pour lui expliquer. Et puis Sam aimait les animaux. Oui oui. Il passait son temps à tuer les sales bêtes surnaturelles, mais les gentils poulets électrocutés dans les abattoirs, eux, avaient sa pitié. Il aimait surtout les chiens, mais on ne mangeait pas les chiens aux USA. C'est une autre histoire. Sam aimait bien les chiens parce qu'ils étaient fidèles, qu'ils répondaient toujours présent et qu'avec eux il n'avait pas besoin de batailler constamment, c'était lui le maître, il était en contrôle, point final. Peut-être que Sam n'aurait pas supporté de se faire snober par un chat...

Sam avait peut-être perdu le goût depuis que Jess était morte, et peut être que la meilleure chose et la plus amère avait été les derniers cookies qu'elle lui avait préparés...

Si on parle plutôt de nourriture pour Sam, en revanche on peut franchement parler de bouffe pour Dean. Pas qu'il s'en soucie moins, au contraire même, c'est très important. Pour lui ça a différents sens. C'est un gros mangeur. Est-ce que ça vient de son enfance ? Quand ils étaient petits, pas toujours mais souvent, les repas étaient un peu n'importe quoi. Il laissait Sam manger en premier quand il voyait que les quantités ne seraient pas suffisantes. Des fois il faisait même semblant de ne plus avoir faim au cours d'un repas pour refiler la moitié de son assiette à Sammy et le laisser manger à satiété. Des fois il manquait des choses. Dean laissait la viande, le lait ou les légumes à Sammy, parce que c'était important qu'il mange équilibré. Après tout c'était son rôle de veiller à ça aussi. Ouais, quand ils étaient petits c'était parfois difficile et leur père ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le peu de fois où il a demandé à Dean en rentrant si ça avait été, Dean a toujours répondu que oui. Il ne lui était jamais venu en tête l'idée de se plaindre. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Tant que Sammy ne manquait de rien le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait aussi vite appris que quand le repas était prêt quand il arrivait son père se montrait un peu de meilleure humeur. Et aussi sûr qu'il n'avait jamais rien pris sur la part de Sammy, il n'aurait jamais osé rien prendre sur la part de son père, ce qui accentuait l'aveuglement de John.

Sam ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. C'était un enfant un peu difficile, certaines choses le répugnaient et il fallait le pousser à manger par des stratagèmes, en l'embobinant, en lui racontant des histoires voir en le menaçant un peu. Parfois Dean était excédé et il lui arrivait de renverser l'assiette de Sam dans la poubelle sous ses yeux. Et quand quelques heures après Sam venait le voir parce qu'il avait faim, il trouvait toujours quelque chose. Parce que oui il avait mis quelque chose de coté au cas où.

Oui, avoir toujours de quoi nourrir Sam était important. Il avait même fini deux mois dans un foyer pour jeunes délinquants pour avoir volé du pain et du beurre de cacahouète. Il avait perdu l'argent que son père lui avait donné pour les commissions et celui-ci l'avait laissé là parce que qu'il devait assumer ses erreurs. Peut-être était-ce cette sorte de privation qu'il s'était imposé plus ou moins volontairement qui le faisait maintenant profiter de la moindre bouchée de tout ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver de super à goûter dans tous les dinner, restauration à emporter et pharmacy d'Amérique.

Maintenant il dévorait.

Et il avait ses goûts. Des goûts qu'on pouvait qualifier de virils. De la viande rouge, juteuse, des trucs bien gras et bourratifs qui faisait grimper le taux de cholestérol à des hauteurs vertigineuses. Des trucs de vrai mec quoi. Et pas question d'entendre parler de fruits autrement que dans les tartes. Espérons que Castiel en reconstruisant son corps en le sortant des enfers lui ait fait des artères toutes neuves même si elles se reboucheront à coup sûr. On pourrait épiloguer aussi sur sa consommation extrêmement élevée d'alcool. C'est une autre histoire... et une autre fic.

Pourtant... comme Famine l'avait à juste titre fait remarquer, Dean était comme déjà mort à l'intérieur. Quand son âme avait-elle commencé à se délabrer ainsi ? Tôt sans doute, trop tôt. Son appétit était faussé, tout comme son entrain et son côté bon vivant, et il le savait au fond de lui mais sa conscience avait rangé ça dans un petit coin de sa tête et décidé qu'il fallait juste avancer, coûte que coûte.

Peut-être la bouffe est pour Dean ce qu'elle est pour toi et moi ? Une consolation dans la vie, peut-être même la seule, en tout cas l'une des plus faciles. Dean pensait de certains plats qu'ils étaient aussi bons que le sexe. C'était aussi plus facile et sans surprise. C'était comme ça. Ce truc était vachement bon : réconfort immédiat, instant magique, orgasme gustatif. Court mais souvent renouvelé. Le bonheur le plus sûr qui nous soit donné en ce monde.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient grands il se permettait de se plaindre quand Sam ne lui ramenait pas sa part de tarte, mais, hey ! C'était son essence ! Est-ce que son bébé pouvait avancer sans son essence ?


	5. Bobby et Samuel Campbell, Panic Room

**Ici seront regroupés les résultats des différents défis avec limite de temps qui m'ont été posés et que je ne souhaite pas publier séparément.**

**Cette série-ci sera composée d'OS Gen ou Het**

**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice: Anda**

* * *

**Pairing** : Bobby et Samuel Campbell  
**Thème** : Panic Room  
**Temps** : 30 minutes

* * *

**Panic Room.**

Cela faisait six mois que Sam était revenu, Bobby vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. A savoir répondre aux téléphones, faire des recherches pour tous les chasseurs qui comptaient sur lui, et accessoirement aujourd'hui il devait bénir une lame syrienne.

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, il entendit un bruit de moteur dans la cour, puis celui-ci cessa et il entendit claquer deux portières. Sortant eau bénite et fusil, il arriva à sa porte d'entrée au moment où l'on frappait.

La surprise qu'il éprouva fut teintée de méfiance. Il plissa des yeux mais abaissa son fusil sans pour autant laisser les chasseurs entrer.

-Sam, Samuel...

-Hello Bobby ! S'exclama Sam d'un ton enjoué.

Bobby le trouvait peu naturel et sur joué, comme parfois depuis qu'il était remonté des enfers.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda le vieux chasseur d'un ton ironique.

Samuel et ses méthodes de chasse ancestrales et censées être à la pointe, avec sa famille super organisée le snobait, et ils s'étaient peu fréquentés, le ressuscité ayant pris Sam sous son aile sans que celui-ci éprouve une quelconque forme de remord, alors que Bobby s'était senti un peu trahi.

-On aurait besoin de votre Panic Room en urgence, dit le grand père sans autre forme d'introduction.  
Bobby haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une demande courante.

-Le temps de rentrer à notre base serait trop long. Un de mes petits neveux a été infecté lors de notre dernière chasse et comment dire...

-Le coffre de la voiture ne tiendra pas longtemps, acheva Sam.

Bobby grogna.

-Ok, vous pouvez l'emmener.

Il accompagna les chasseurs et ceux-ci eurent bien du mal à forcer le jeune homme blond à renter dans la maison, pourtant il ne payait pas de mine mais le poison qui coulait dans ses veines décuplait sa force. Bobby le tint en joue pendant que les deux Samuel le traînèrent dans la cave et fermèrent la lourde porte de fer derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez chassé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ?

-Une salamandre blanche.

-Balls ! S'exclama Bobby en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne savait même pas s'il existait de remède.

-Elle lui a pondu dans la gorge ?

-Elle n'a pas eu le temps, expliqua Sam. On est arrivé à temps pour la refroidir, mais elle lui a injecté le venin.

Samuel avait l'air inquiet.

-Vous avez une collection de livres uniques, déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda. Je vais téléphoner à ma famille pour qu'ils fassent des recherches de leur côté mais j'apprécierais que nous puissions nous y plonger tout de suite.

-Bien sûr, dit Bobby.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser un chasseur se transformer en reproducteur salamandre dans sa cave. Il les conduisit dans son bureau en bougonnant.

-Vous allez commencer par là, je vais aller à l'étage voir si je peux trouver plus d'informations sur les salamandres. Je croyais qu'elle vivait uniquement en Europe !

-Depuis l'apocalypse, beaucoup de choses ont bougées, et se sont renforcées, l'informa Samuel en le prenant de haut.

-Comme si je n'étais pas au courant, bougonna Bobby. Vous n'être pas les seuls chasseurs des USA, précisa-t-il, vexé.

Il partit à l'étage sans autre forme de procès.

Tard dans la nuit, les trois chasseurs étaient dans le bureau de Bobby, carburant à la bière, plongés dans des bouquins poussiéreux et sans l'ombre d'une piste. Le téléphone de Samuel restait silencieux, preuve que la famille Campbell n'avançait pas de son côté non plus. Ceux de Bobby restaient en activité, car lui aussi était parti à la chasse aux renseignements mais ce n'était jamais de la salamandre qu'il s'agissait.

Le petit neveu de Samuel et cousin éloigné de Sam hurlait depuis des heures, en proie semblait-il à la fois à la rage et à la douleur, alternativement et simultanément. Ses cris déchirants plombaient l'ambiance déjà tendue.

Sam claqua un vieux bouquin plein de poussière qui lui remonta dans le nez. Il éternua, surpris de la réaction de son propre corps.

-On devrait abréger ses souffrances, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

Samuel le fixa du coin de l'oeil. Il s'attendait à ça sans le souhaiter et ne fut pas surpris, en revanche Bobby monta sur ses grands chevaux.

-Mais ça va pas ?! Tant que ce garçon sera en vie nous chercherons un moyen de le sauver.

-Il était conscient des risques, précisa simplement Sam d'un ton atone. Mais puisque tu insistes nous continuerons.

-Bien sûr qu'on va continuer ! Mais qu'as-tu dans la tête mon garçon ? Depuis que tu es revenu tu me flanque la chair de poule parfois Sam...

Samuel n'intervenait pas.

-C'est un bon chasseur, et bon ami, approuva Sam, mettant de l'eau dans son vin. Il est très utile nous ne pouvons effectivement pas nous permettre de le perdre. Je me suis laissé perturber par les cris, pardons Bobby, je suis dans une période un peu noire en ce moment.

-Ton frère te manque ? Demanda le chasseur d'un ton bourru.

Il était soudain inquiet pour le moral de Sam. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air un peu perdu, comme si la question méritait qu'il s'y penche longuement.

-Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Samuel laissa échapper un soupir et se replongea dans son livre. Sam était un chasseur excellent, méthodique, efficace, mais il manquait de quelque chose. De compassion principalement, de notion de la valeur humaine... Il fallait tout le temps l'épauler et le tenir à l'oeil, mais sans lui il aurait loupé des gros coups de filet...

Bobby replongea lui aussi dans son livre, mais il ne s'interrogea pas moins sur l'état de Sam. Mais pour l'instant il avait un homme à sauver enfermé dans sa Panic Room et il ferait tout pour le sortir de là !


End file.
